1. Field
The following description relates to a coil substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, many handheld terminals are provided with systems allowing wirelessly transmitted power to be received to charge a battery provided therein, or to perform additional functions, such as radio frequency identification (RFID), near field communications (NFC), and magnetic security transmissions (MST). These functions are commonly performed by coils. Accordingly, a plurality of coils may be mounted in a handheld terminal to enable one or more of the above functions.
In addition to a desire to provide handheld terminals with the above described functions through the receipt of wireless power, there is a desire to provide handheld terminals with a thin physical form. Accordingly, a coil structure that may provide a high degree of efficiency while minimizing the size of coils is desired.